Supernatural's OneShot
by Winsister
Summary: Série d'OS sur les frères Winchester.  Disclamier : la série et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas... dommage v v
1. Chapter 1

**OS pour un concours sur le forum The Winchester'Lair :** l'anniversaire de Sam.

Assis sur un banc, il attend de recevoir le message lui signifiant qu'il peut regagner son appartement. Jessica organise une fête pour son anniversaire et bien que cela ne l'enchante pas vraiment, il n'avait pas pu lui refuser ce plaisir. Cette journée, généralement joyeuse pour quiconque fêtait son anniversaire, avait un goût amer pour lui. Cela lui rappelait encore plus douloureusement l'absence des siens. Le souvenir des anniversaires passés auprès de son père et de son frère le harcelaient depuis qu'il s'était levé. Non pas qu'on ait eu pour habitude de fêter les anniversaires chez les Winchester, mais au moins ils étaient ensembles, lui et son frère. Ce dernier ne manquait jamais de lui faire un cadeau. Généralement un truc complètement inutile mais cette attention lui manquait. Au moins lui n'avait jamais oublié la date. Mais depuis qu'il les avait quittés suite à ce coup de colère face à son père, il vivait ce jour assez difficilement. L'année précédente, il était seul et avait préféré rester enfermé dans sa chambre à boire pour tenter de combler le vide qui lui tiraillait l'estomac. Mais aujourd'hui, il y avait Jess. Et quand elle avait proposé d'organiser une fête costumée pour ses 21 ans, il n'avait pas pu lui dire non. Une petite sonnerie lui fait savoir que le message est arrivé. Il prend son téléphone pour pouvoir lire les « instructions » de Jess.

« Passe chez Zack pour te changer puis rejoins nous. Bisous. Je t'aime, Jess ».

Il lâche un soupir résigné puis se lève, se trainant plus qu'il n'avance vers le bâtiment. Durant le court trajet, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à son frère, se demandant ce qu'il faisait, s'il pensait à lui de temps en temps. Il aurait bien aimé l'avoir à ses côtés aujourd'hui mais ça, c'était impossible. En entrant dans la chambre de Zack, il affiche une grimace en apercevant la boite qui trône sur le fauteuil. Dieu qu'il détestait devoir porter un costume. Mais en ouvrant la boite, il soupire de soulagement. Il y découvre un jeans et une chemise. Au moins Jess ne l'oblige pas à se sentir ridicule et mal à l'aise, c'est déjà ça. Une fois changé, il regagne son appartement.

A peine franchit-il la porte qu'une furieuse envie de s'enfuir le saisit. Au moins vingt-cinq personnes chantent « happy birthday » dans la plus complète cacophonie et le fait de ne pas voir les visages sous les masques le met mal à l'aise. Les gens s'approche tour à tour de lui et lui donne une accolade ou une petite étreinte pour les filles. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de leur faire un petit discours de remerciement pour leur présence, bla bla bla… bref, le minimum de politesse exigée étant donné qu'il aurait préféré être partout ailleurs qu'ici. Puis de nouveau des accolades de la part des derniers arrivants. L'un d'entre eux pourtant a une attitude différente. Il prend Sam dans ses bras et l'étreint assez fort. Bizarrement, ce geste l'emplit de chaleur et il ressent moins brutalement cette boule à l'estomac qui ne l'a pas lâché de la journée. Il observe le jeune homme dans son costume de Casanova, dont le visage est caché par un masque. Il s'est assis sur un coin de la commode et Sam pourrait jurer qu'il ne le quitte pas des yeux. Il s'approche de lui, tout en attrapant deux bières au passage.

-On s'connait ? lui demande-t-il.

-Euh… Non je crois pas, lui répond Casanova. Je suis juste venu accompagner un ami.

Sa voix était déformée par la présence du masque mais Sam pouvait y déceler une note de tristesse. Et surtout, elle lui faisait du bien. Pourquoi, il ne pouvait pas se l'expliquer mais elle lui rappelait celle de son frère.

-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, finit par dire Casanova. Je me suis un peu laissé emporter.

-Ho t'inquiètes pas pour ça, c'est rien. Tu es du campus ?

-Non je suis juste de passage, je repars bientôt.

-Ton nom c'est quoi ? veut-il savoir en portant sa bière à ses lèvres.

-Pour aujourd'hui, je suis Casanova, répond-t-il en soulevant légèrement le masque pour l'imiter. Alors dis-moi, ça te plait la vie ici ?

-C'est plutôt sympa. J'ai des amis comme tu peux voir, même plus que je n'en connais, dit-il en riant. Une petite amie merveilleuse… Ouais, ça m'plait bien.

-Et… et ta famille ?

A cette question, Sam se raidit. Il n'a jamais abordé le sujet depuis qu'il est ici, pas même avec Jess. Pourtant, il a envie d'être franc avec Casanova, de lui dire ce qu'il ressent, comme s'il avait son frère en face de lui.

-Ma famille me manque, même si je leur avouerai jamais. Et aujourd'hui, j'aurais vraiment aimé que mon frère soit là, finit-il en baissant la tête. J'aurai voulu qu'il voit ce que je suis devenu, qu'il soit fier de moi.

-Je suis sûr qu'il l'est, affirme Casanova en lui posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule. Voir son petit frère prendre son envol et réussir pleinement sa vie et ses études… Ton frère est certainement très fier de toi.

-J'aimerai tellement y croire, murmure Sam.

Une voix parvient à couvrir le son de la musique. C'est Jess qui appelle Sam en l'informant que la distribution de cadeau va commencer. Il se tourne vers Casanova et lève les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai horreur des fêtes, dit-il en s'éloignant de lui.

-Je sais, répond Casanova une fois Sam trop loin pour l'entendre.

Sam s'assied sur le canapé et les invités viennent tous en même temps déposer leur cadeau devant lui, ce qui fait qu'il n'a pas le temps de voir qui offre quoi et ni de les remercier qu'ils sont déjà tous retournés discuter et s'amuser. Il ouvre les premiers paquets, se retrouvant vite avec trois I-Pod, une gourmette et autre choses du même genre quand un paquet retient son attention. Il est tout cabossé et emballé avec du papier journal. Dessus, il arrive cependant à lire un mot : Casanova, ne laissant aucun doute sur celui qui l'offre. Sam l'ouvre et son cœur manque faire un bond en découvrant ce qu'il contient. Deux objets et une carte. Deux objets complètement inutiles mais qui ont bien plus de valeur à ses yeux que tous les I-Pod de la Terre. Et sur la carte, les mots les plus chaleureux à son cœur : Bon anniversaire Sammy.

A l'extérieur, une Impala noire quitte le campus avec à son bord un jeune Casanova aux yeux brillants de larmes…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer : La série et les frères Winchester ne m'appartiennent pas…. Le monde est injuste, je sais v_v

**Premier OS écrit pour un concours sur le forum The Winchester'Lair**

Mon frère ? Voyons, qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous dire sur lui…

En fait, ça n'est pas vraiment mon frère, enfin pas seulement. Je le considère comme bien plus que ça. Il est ce que j'aimerais être. On me dit souvent que je suis tout le contraire de lui, et c'est assez vrai, enfin sur certains points en tout cas. Pourtant, il est ce que j'aimerais être.

Si j'étais aussi endurci que lui, je ne lui aurais certainement pas créé autant d'ennuis. Si j'étais aussi tête brûlée, il n'aurait pas à passer son temps à me protéger. Et il sait aussi faire preuve d'une grande détermination et d'un altruisme sans borne, il me l'a prouvé en passant ce pacte. Si j'étais comme lui, j'aurais déjà fait ce qu'il faut pour que ce pacte soit rompu. Seulement voilà, c'est une tête de mule et moi aussi, au moins un point commun. Je refuse de le laisser tomber, il refuse d'être sauvé, ou plutôt, il refuse de me voir mourir. C'est ce genre de choses qui font que j'admire mon frère. Que j'aimerais être ce qu'il est.

Depuis toujours, il a été comme un père et une mère pour moi. Depuis que j'ai l'âge de comprendre la vie, il a été un modèle pour moi. Bon pas dans tous les domaines non plus hein… Il peut pas croiser une fille sans la draguer, et le pire c'est qu'elles sont toutes folles de lui, allez comprendre… Et il y a son humour… Toujours à caser une vanne pourrie au moment le moins approprié. Ha oui, une autre chose qui m'énerve chez lui, c'est qu'il m'appelle Sammy. Oui bon, en fait ça m'énerve pas vraiment, même si j'aime lui laisser croire le contraire. Parce que je sais que quand il m'appelle Sammy, c'est qu'il s'inquiète pour moi et que j'ai mon grand frère en face de moi, et pas le chasseur. Il est le seul à savoir comment faire avec moi. Il n'y a que lui qui arrive à me faire croire que tout va bien quand le doute m'envahit, à me rassurer quand je fais des cauchemars. Il a toujours été là pour moi et j'aimerais en faire autant pour lui. Mais avec lui, j'ai toujours l'impression de me retrouver face à un roc, un mur. Un mur qui ne laisse rien paraitre de ses émotions, ou du moins très rarement. La seule chose qu'il laisse filtrer, c'est sa colère, et dans ces cas là, même moi j'évite de l'affronter, même si je n'ai pas toujours le choix. Mais des que cela touche les sentiments, alors là vous pouvez être sûr que son humour graveleux revient au triple galop. Il se cache derrière ça. Il cache ses peurs mais aussi ce qu'il ressent pour les autres et je trouve ça triste. Mais malgré tout ça, j'aimerais être comme lui.

J'aimerais pouvoir donner autant que lui. Si j'étais comme lui, je pourrais lui rendre tout ce qu'il a donné pour moi. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, à vous parler de mon frère, c'est grâce à lui. Il n'a pas hésité à se sacrifier pour moi, malgré ce que cela lui a coûté. Il a vendu son âme, sa vie pour que la mort me renvoie à ses côtés. Mais ça me bouffe de voir qu'il a une aussi faible estime de sa vie. Il pense que ma vie vaut plus que la sienne mais il se trompe. Sa vie est importante, elle est précieuse. En tout cas elle l'est pour moi. J'ai besoin de lui, de sa force. Sans lui, qu'est-ce que je deviendrai ? C'est son soutien sans relâche et sa foi en moi qui m'ont mené là où je suis aujourd'hui. Le jour où il est venu me chercher, j'ai su à quel point tout ça m'avait manqué. J'ai su à quel point IL m'avait manqué. J'ai réalisé que sans mon frère, ma vie était vide de sens. J'avais Jessica avec moi mais elle n'arrivait pas à combler ce vide en moi. Je n'avais pas la fantaisie de mon frère. Je n'avais pas l'étincelle de vie qu'il a en lui. Cette facilité à me faire croire que tout peut s'arranger, que tout va aller bien. Il a toujours veillé sur moi, il a toujours été là pour moi. Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi d'être là pour lui. A moi de tout faire pour l'aider. De tout faire pour être comme cet être hors du commun que j'admire et qui est tout pour moi. Il est ma conscience, mon ange-gardien, mon ami. Il est mon grand frère et bien plus que ça.

Il est Dean, tout simplement…


	3. Chapter 3

En réponse à un propal de Dexterine sur le forum The Winchester'Lair : la plus grosse dispute jamais eu entre les deux frères.

Se situe saison 1.

En se réveillant, il pensait trouver son frère assis à la même place que la veille au soir. C'était comme ça depuis quatre jours. Depuis le drame. Son cadet restait là, assis, à ruminer sa peine. La journée, il était trop occupé à rechercher ce qui avait tuée Jessica pour ressasser tout ça, mais le soir venu, il semblait sombrer dans une sorte de léthargie. Il s'asseyait près de la fenêtre et ne bougeait plus, semblant fixer quelque chose que lui seul voyait. Mais Dean savait bien ce qu'il ressentait alors il le laissait tranquille. Il espérait juste que son frère finirait par reprendre le dessus mais il savait aussi que ça ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Et en se levant le matin, il le trouvait assis au même endroit, les yeux cernés. Mais ce matin, il n'était pas là et Dean s'en inquiéta. En se levant, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'écran de l'ordinateur, encore allumé. Curieux, il s'en approcha et jeta un œil dessus. Il ouvrit l'historique de son frère et la colère se mêla à son inquiétude. Sous ses yeux s'affichait une page internet détaillant toutes les étapes d'un rituel de nécromancie destiné à ramener les morts à la vie.

- Et merde…

Sans attendre, il s'habilla et quitta la chambre de motel qu'ils occupaient. Pour ce que Sam s'apprêtait à faire, il ne pouvait être qu'au cimetière. Bien que le cercueil soit vide, la présence du corps n'est pas indispensable au rituel. Il s'y rendit sans plus attendre, espérant arriver à temps pour éviter le pire. Et c'est bien là qu'il le trouva quelques instants plus tard, à genoux devant la tombe de Jessica.

-Sam, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant doucement.

Ce dernier ne daigna même pas le regarder, se contentant de remettre les fleurs en place contre la plaque de marbre.

- Sam, tu peux pas faire ça et tu le sais, reprit l'ainé sans tenir compte de ce silence.

-Pourquoi ? fini-t-il par répondre.

C'était les premiers mots qu'il disait depuis l'enterrement et il n'en ressortait que de la tristesse.

- Parce que les morts doivent rester où ils sont, même si ça fait mal.

Sam l'entendait mais ne l'écoutait pas, ou plutôt ne voulait pas. Il se contentait de fixer la photo qui lui souriait.

- Elle ne devait pas mourir, pas comme ça…

-Sammy, tu n'y pouvais rien…

-J'aurai du être avec elle, j'aurai du la protéger !

-Parce que tu savais ce qui allait se passer peut-être ? demanda Dean en haussant un peu le ton. Ca n'est pas ta faute d'accord ? Tu peux pas foutre ta vie en l'air pour ramener cette fille ou qui que ce soit d'autre !

-Cette fille ?

Sam releva brusquement la tête vers son ainé et au moment où il se mit debout, Dean pu voir son visage changer radicalement. Du désespoir, il venait de passer à la colère.

-C'était pas une fille Dean, c'était Jess ! cria-t-il en avançant d'un pas vers son frère. J'ai passé ces deux dernières années avec elle et je l'aimais !

-Je comprends mais…

-Toi ? Toi tu comprends ? s'exclama Sam dans un rire nerveux. Et depuis quand tu connais quelque chose à l'amour ? Tu passes ton temps à coucher des filles dans ton lit, tu n'aimes personne à part toi-même !

Dean serra les mâchoires, décidé à ne pas répondre. Il comprenait la colère de Sam mais quand même, il y allait fort. Parce que oui, il savait ce que c'était d'aimer. Peut-être pas aimer une fille comme son frère avait aimé Jessica, mais il aimait sa famille plus que tout, plus que sa propre vie.

-Pour ça on peut dire que tu es bien comme papa, reprit Sam toujours aussi amer, rien à foutre des autres. Aussi égoïste l'un que l'autre.

Et voilà, John Winchester venait d'être amener habilement sur le tapis, comme à chaque fois que Sam piquait une colère.

-Qu'est-ce que papa a à voir là-dedans ? De un, il s'est toujours préoccupé de toi, de deux, c'est moi qui suis devant toi, pas lui. répliqua l'ainé.

-Ouais t'as raison, renchérit Sam en levant les bras, il se préoccupe tellement de moi, ou même de toi, qu'il a pas répondu à un seul de mes appels ! Sa… Sa croisade, ça c'est important, dit-il d'un air dégoûté. Mais son fils qui perd sa fiancée de la même manière que sa mère, alors ça il s'en fout royalement !

-C'est faux et tu l'sais ! S'il a pas répondu c'est sûrement parce que…

Parce que, parce que… Dean ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Parce qu'au fond il n'en savait foutre rien et que lui-même en voulait à son père pour son silence.

- Parce qu'on n'est pas sa priorité, affirma-t-il. C'est pas la peine de lui chercher des excuses Dean parce qu'il n'en a aucune. On est toujours passés après la chasse et ça… ça changera jamais, reprit Sam en retournant vers la tombe.

-T'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Il a fait ce qu'il a pu après la mort de maman ! s'emporta-t-il tout en suivant son frère.

Sam se stoppa et fit face à son ainé.

-Non, TOI t'as fais ce que t'as pu, lui il a rien fait du tout ! Il s'est juste contenté de nous coller des flingues dans les mains et de bousiller nos vies !

-Il a merdé, d'accord, on n'a pas eu une vie de rêve mais lui a pas été con au point d'utiliser la nécromancie!

-Alors c'est un égoïste doublé d'un lâche, asséna le plus jeune. Mais moi j'ai bien l'intention de la ramener, j'la laisserai pas tomber dans l'oubli comme lui il a fait avec maman.

Cette fois s'en était trop pour Dean. Il pouvait accepter que son frère s'en prenne à lui ou même à son père, mais en aucun cas, il ne devait mêler sa mère à ça. D'un mouvement brusque, il l'attrapa par le col d'un air menaçant.

-Comment… Comment tu peux dire qu'il a oublié maman …

-Ha ouais ? Dis-moi, c'était quand la dernière fois qu'il nous a emmenés sur sa tombe ? C'était quand la dernière fois qu'il a parlé d'elle ? Jamais ! cria-t-il en se dégageant violemment.

- S'il en parle pas, c'est uniquement parce que ça lui fait mal, tu peux comprendre ça ? conclut-il en pointant un doigt sur son cœur. Je préfère garder l'image de la femme qu'elle était plutôt que celle d'une tombe vide. On n'a pas besoin de ça pour se souvenir d'elle !

Sam le regarda, secouant la tête d'un air dédaigneux.

- Vous non mais moi j'en avais besoin ! Je fais pas parti du cercle très fermé des Winchester qui ont des souvenirs d'elle ! La seule chose que j'ai toujours eue, c'est une photo que j'ai du prendre en douce pour savoir à quoi elle ressemblait ! L'image figée d'une femme que je connaitrais jamais parce que mon « père » n'a jamais eu le cran de faire ce…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Dean venait de lui coller son poing dans la figure avec une rage qu'il ne pouvait plus contenir.

-Tu peux lui reprocher toutes les merdes qui te sont arrivées dans ta vie, mais certainement pas ça, cracha-t-il.

Sam se releva, essuyant le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre.

-Tu crois qu'il y a pas pensé ? poursuivit-il. A ton avis, combien de fois je suis tombé sur des livres avec le même genre de rituels que le tien? Combien de fois je l'ai entendu pleurer pendant que monsieur faisait la gueule dans sa chambre ? C'était la femme qu'il aimait et il aurait tout donné pour l'avoir de nouveau à ses côtés mais il l'a pas fait, et tu sais pourquoi ?

Mais Sam ne l'écoutait pas, se contentant de sortir de son sac tout ce qu'il avait emmené avec lui pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu et de tout installer consciencieusement.

-Parce que ramener les morts à la vie n'apporte rien de bon. Alors désolé, mais j'appelle pas ça de la lâcheté mais du courage. Dans l'histoire, c'est toi le lâche, c'est toi qui refuse d'accepter ta douleur ! l'accusa-t-il.

Son cadet posa un regard noir sur lui mais ne répondit pas. D'une main sûre, il commença à dessiner un symbole sur le marbre.

-Sammy réfléchis un peu à ce que t'es en train de faire ! J'ai vu ton ordinateur, j'ai lu le rituel. Tu vas y laisser ta vie merde !

-Ma vie ? Quelle vie ? répondit-il d'un ton las. On a toujours eu une vie de merde alors crois-moi, je risque pas de la regretter.

Sans même laisser le temps à son frère de répondre, il commença à entonner la formule du rituel. Mais il fut interrompu quand Dean le tira violemment en arrière.

-Fous-moi la paix ! hurla-t-il en se relevant.

-Hors de question que j'te laisse faire une telle connerie !

Mais Sam ne voulait rien entendre. Il poussa violemment son ainé. Surpris, Dean s'étala lourdement sur le sol. Il étouffa un juron puis se releva. Sam avait presque fini sa tâche et avait déjà commencé à allumer trois des quatre bougies. L'ainé se précipita vers lui pour l'empêcher de terminer. Plus qu'une mais Sam semblait hésitant. Dean en profita pour se jeter sur lui et le plaqua au sol.

-J'peux pas te laisser faire ça Sam, j'suis désolé.

Il s'apprêtait à décocher un coup de poing à son frère pour le sonner mais ce dernier, poussé par la colère, fut plus rapide. En un mouvement, il inversa la situation et sans comprendre comment, Dean se retrouva avec une arme pointée sur lui.

-Fous-moi la paix Dean, tire-toi de là et… Laisse-moi juste faire ce que j'ai à faire.

-Alors là tu rêves. Tu veux me buter ? Très bien vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

-Je veux pas te tuer, je veux juste que tu t'en ailles !

-Je te l'ai dit, c'est hors de question. Tu veux la ramener et y laisser ta vie? Très bien ! Mais t'auras pas d'autre choix que de tirer parce que je te laisserai pas faire.

Dean parlait calmement. Il n'aurait jamais cru que la situation puisse autant dégénérer et que Sam en viendrait à le menacer d'une arme.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elle a envie de revenir pour te voir mourir dans les mois qui viennent?

-Putain mais je t'ai rien demandé alors barres-toi ! Barres-toi d'ici et va retrouver papa puisqu'il est si parfait !

-Non.

Dean avait mis toute la détermination et le calme dont il était capable dans ce seul mot. Mais le plus têtu des Winchester était face à lui et la partie n'était pas encore gagnée. Sam n'était pas encore prêt à changer d'avis et il arma le chien pour bien le faire comprendre à son frère.

-Alors c'est ça ton plan ? demanda l'ainé sans le quitter du regard. Tu me tues, tu ramènes Jess et tu meurs à ton tour ?

-Tu peux pas comprendre Dean, alors fous le camp.

La voix de Sam était maintenant plus désespérée qu'en colère.

-C'est vrai, je comprends pas Sam, répondit Dean. Je comprends pas que tu veuilles la ramener pour lui infliger ça. Comment tu comptes lui expliquer son retour ? Comment tu comptes lui dire que tu t'es condamné à mort pour qu'elle revienne ?

-Elle en saura rien et tout reprendra comme avant, répondit-il, le regard perdu mais sans pour autant baisser son arme.

-Elle le saura crois-moi. Elle le saura le jour où ton corps commencera à pourrir sous ses yeux. Parce que c'est comme ça que ça va finir, c'est comme ça que ton rituel finit. Tu veux aussi lui imposer ça ?

-Alors je partirai loin d'elle, satisfait ?

-Très bien ! Et sa famille, tu y as pensé ? Ses parents, ses amis, comment tu comptes leur expliquer son retour ? Tous ces gens qui sont aussi ravagés que toi par ce qui vient d'arriver, tu vas leur dire comment que Jessica est revenue d'entre les morts ?

-Arrêtes, ça suffit…

-Et si ce qui revient ressemble à toutes ces choses qu'on chasse, tu feras quoi, hein ? Tu crois vraiment que tu seras capable de faire ce qu'il faut ? Que tu pourras la tuer ?

-LA FERME !

Dean remarqua alors que la main de son frère commençait à trembler. Sam était en train de craquer.

-Elle devait pas mourir… Pas elle… Pas comme ça…

-Sammy… Tu n'y pouvais rien.

-J'aurai du la protéger, j'aurai du être là pour elle et empêcher ça…

Dean s'approcha doucement de lui et lui retira l'arme des mains. Sam n'émit aucune résistance et il libéra enfin les larmes qui avaient refusé de sortir depuis le soir de sa mort. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, le corps secoué de sanglots. Dean s'accroupit près de lui et l'attrapa par les épaules.

-Je suis désolé Sam, tellement désolé.

-Je voulais juste les avoir à nouveau près de moi… dit-il en s'accrochant au blouson de son frère comme à une bouée.

-Les avoir ?

Sam se défit de l'étreinte de son ainé mais ne put le regarder dans les yeux.

-Je… Je voulais la voir autrement que sur une photo… Avoir moi aussi des souvenirs de maman.

Dean poussa un soupir, comprenant que la perte de Jessica avait réveillé chez son cadet la douleur de ne pas connaitre sa mère.

-Je suis désolé que tu l'ais pas connue mais je suis sûr que si elle te voyait, elle serait fière de toi.

Sam releva la tête et son regard n'était plus que détermination.

-J'veux retrouver ce fumier Dean, j'veux lui faire payer.

-On l'retrouvera et crois-moi, il paiera, déclara l'ainé. Il paiera pour ce qu'il a fait à maman et à Jess, je te l'promets. Mais pour ça, on doit retrouver papa.

Sam acquiesça tout en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il en voulait toujours autant à son père pour son silence, mais il savait aussi que s'il voulait obtenir sa vengeance, il avait besoin de lui. Dean se releva le premier et après avoir soufflé les bougies, il ramassa tout ce que Sam avait apporté. Ce dernier effaça le symbole qu'il avait dessiné puis resta quelques instants seul, faisant un dernier adieu à celle qu'il avait aimé. Il se leva à son tour et rejoignit son ainé près de la voiture.

-Dean, je… enfin, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

-C'est rien, n'en parlons plus. De toute façon, t'aurais pas tiré pas vrai ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt et son visage exprimait suffisamment sa réponse. Le petit sourire de Dean disparut aussitôt.

-Bon ben rappelle-moi de jamais te mettre en colère alors.

Ils échangèrent un regard et montèrent dans la voiture. Cinq minutes plus tard, ils avaient quitté le cimetière et reprenaient leur chasse, plus déterminés que jamais.


	4. Chapter 4

OS écrit à la demande de JSmelie : DrakSammy, je verrais un OS qui trace les grande étapes d'une transformation, selon ton point de vue. 

Il est là, debout dans cette pièce, face à ce miroir. Pourtant l'image que ce dernier reflète lui est complètement étrangère. Il ne se reconnait pas dedans. Ses traits, son regard, son expression… Tout ça n'a plus rien à voir avec ce qu'il était avant. Avant… Si proche et si lointain à la fois. Si présent et si dérisoire… Pourtant il n'a pas oublié. Il se souvient encore de ce qu'il était avant que tout bascule. Il se souvient de comment tout a commencé…

Au tout début, du plus loin qu'il se rappelle, il avait cette impression de ne pas être à sa place dans sa famille, même s'il était très proche de son frère. Cette impression était renforcée par ses disputes incessantes avec son père, et il les avait même quittés une fois, pour y mettre un terme. Il avait tenté de changer de vie, de trouver sa voie. Il menait à bien ses études, avait une petite amie. Mais son malaise ne s'était pas calmé pour autant, il persistait inlassablement. Même là, il ne se sentait pas à sa place…

Puis les cauchemars avaient commencés. Mais était-ce vraiment le début ? A bien y réfléchir, il avait toujours fait d'horribles cauchemars, mettant en scène la mort d'inconnus. Mais là, il ne s'agissait pas d'un inconnu, non. Il s'agissait de sa petite amie. Il la voyait mourir tout comme sa mère était morte. Mais il n'en avait pas tenu compte. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas voulu en tenir compte. Les premières fois, il s'était réveillé paniqué, se demandant s'il était normal de faire ce genre de rêve d'une personne que l'on aime. Il s'était demandé si cela risquait d'arriver réellement ou s'il ne s'agissait que d'un banal cauchemar, avec un sous-entendu quelconque. Puis à la longue, la panique avait fait place à l'habitude, puis à l'indifférence. Car il savait au fond de lui que c'était inévitable, que tout cela arriverait…

Et il y a eu le jour où son frère est venu le chercher. Il avait hésité, sachant que rien de bon n'en ressortirait mais il avait fini par accepter, pour Dean. Le seul pour qui il aurait fait n'importe quoi. De là, Jess était morte, comme il l'avait rêvé et il en avait souffert. Il avait repris la chasse, replongeant dans ce monde qu'il avait voulu fuir. Ce monde dont il savait qu'il le guiderait vers un destin funeste…

Le temps avait passé, il avait retrouvé la complicité qu'il avait avec son frère et le malaise d'antan s'était dissipé, ou du moins s'était endormi quelque part au fond de lui. Ensemble, ils avaient chassé bon nombre de créatures et sauvé de nombreuses vies. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas fier, il ne pensait qu'à celles qui ne l'ont pas été. Les rêves avaient continués, se révélant être des visions. Pourquoi en avait-il, il l'ignorait mais autant cela l'inquiétait, autant cela lui donnait une impression de pouvoir. Oui, grâce à ça, il avait le pouvoir de sauver quelques personnes de plus. Mais cela lui avait aussi permis de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seul. Il y avait eu Max, qui s'était avéré être un monstre en quelque sorte. Serait-il lui aussi un monstre ? Dean semblait croire le contraire et cela lui avait suffit…

Puis ils avaient retrouvé leur père et par la même occasion, le démon qui avait tuée leur mère. Mais quand ce dernier avait possédé son père, il n'avait pas pu tirer. Pour épargner son père ? Pas vraiment, ou du moins, pas uniquement. Parce qu'en croisant ce regard jaune, il avait senti une force étrange au fond de lui. Une force dont il ignorait l'origine mais dont il était sûr qu'elle était liée au démon. Cette force l'attirait mais il avait su y résister à ce moment, la vie de son frère passant largement avant. Puis son père était mort, échangeant sa vie contre celle de Dean. Il avait ressenti de la peine face à cette perte mais ce n'était rien face au bonheur de retrouver son frère…

La chasse avait continuée, ses visions aussi mais l'attitude de Dean avait changée. Il était plus acharné à vouloir le protéger. Puis il y avait eu Croatoan et son immunité face au virus démoniaque. Suite à ça, Dean avait fini par lui dire la vérité. Son don venait d'un démon. Du démon qui avait tué leurs parents. Du démon dont il avait croisé le regard jaune. Alors c'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas pu tirer ce jour là ? Son destin était lié à celui du démon, mais comment, dans quel but ? Il n'avait pas eu besoin de se creuser la cervelle pour savoir que tout ça finirait mal. Puis ils avaient appris les projets du démon. Il voulait monter une armée et il lui fallait un chef. Le temps d'un instant, il avait espéré être ce chef, mais cette idée n'avait fait qu'effleurer son esprit. Il devait la rejeter, pour Dean. Pour ne pas perdre la seule personne qui comptait pour lui…

Et il était mort, tué par l'un de ses « semblables ». Dean avait vendu son âme pour le ramener et quand il s'est réveillé, il s'était senti différent. Moins humain ? Ou peut-être était-ce juste le contre coup du « voyage ». Pourtant, quand il avait tué Jake, il y avait pris plaisir. Il l'avait exécuté de sang froid, sans sourcillé, sans remords. Et à son tour, le démon qui avait changé sa vie était mort. Depuis ce jour, les choses avaient changées. Son frère allait mourir dans moins d'un an et lui n'avait plus le temps de faire dans la sensiblerie avec les créatures qu'il chassait. Fini le temps où il ne tuait pas un démon pour protéger son hôte. Fini le temps où il se demandait si la créature face à lui pouvait changer, comme Lénore avait changé. Depuis la mort du démon, il n'avait plus eu de vision, mais la force qu'il avait sentie au fond de lui ne cessait de croitre, de le ronger un peu plus chaque jour. Il savait que c'était là au fond de lui, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer. Les chasses se sont enchainées, Dean a refusé son aide et son malaise est revenu. Il ne se sentait plus à sa place dans ce monde d'incertitudes. Il voulait rejoindre ce monde qui l'attirait mais il continuait de s'y refuser, pour Dean. Pour ne pas que son frère se soit sacrifié pour rien. Quand Dean enfin avait émis le désir de vivre, il avait espéré pouvoir refouler cette envie de fuir. Mais il n'a pas pu le sauver. Il n'a pas pu rompre le pacte et Dean est mort, là, devant lui et son impuissance à lui éviter de souffrir. Dean l'avait quitté pour rejoindre l'Enfer. Il se retrouvait seul, comme un enfant abandonné. Désormais, il n'y avait plus personne pour veiller sur lui, pour l'empêcher de céder à ce désir brûlant de laisser sortir cette force, cette puissance qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer. Alors il l'a laissé faire. Il a laissé le don que le démon lui avait fait, prendre le dessus. Sa puissance était lâchée, une puissance telle que même Lilith n'avait rien pu faire contre lui. Après avoir pleuré son frère, il lui avait offert des funérailles et s'en était allé loin de ce monde qui l'étouffait. Il avait traquée Lilith et l'avait tuée. Une fois cet acte de vengeance accompli, il avait fait son choix et le malaise avait complètement disparut de sa vie même s'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé sa place...

Et aujourd'hui, si longtemps après, il est là devant ce miroir à regarder son reflet. Son visage n'a pas réellement changé, il est juste plus dur, ne reflétant aucune émotion. Il ferme les yeux et se concentre, puis finalement les rouvre. Il est dans un tout autre décor. Un décor fait de peur, de chair et de sang. Un décor dans lequel il ne ressent ni malaise ni bien-être. Il se retourne et regarde son armée, cherchant quelqu'un du regard. Une pression sur son épaule. Un quart de tour sur lui-même et le voilà face à celui pour qui il ferait n'importe quoi. Pour lui il a accepté son destin. Pour lui il a accepté de diriger cette armée de démon. Parce qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée d'être responsable. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le ramener. Et aujourd'hui, près d'un siècle après l'échéance de ce fameux pacte, il croise ses pupilles, aussi noires que les siennes et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ressent quelque chose. Il se sent à sa place…

: winsister pk tu ecris pas une os du genre que dean il a pas reussi a sauver sam a la fin de la saison 2 genre pas fais de pacte et sam il est ou ?,

**Dernier souffle…**

La douleur… Il l'avait ressentie, cuisante, dévorante. Une douleur inouïe dans son dos, comme si on tentait de le sectionner en deux. Elle avait irradié son corps et avait embrumé son esprit. Ses jambes ne le tenaient plus. Ses bras ne répondaient plus non plus. Il avait du mal à tenir sa tête pourtant il savait qu'il n'était pas couché sur le sol. On le tenait fermement et on lui parlait…

La peur… Elle avait envahit son cœur, glaciale, viscérale. Il avait l'impression que chaque particule de son être n'était que peur. Peur de décevoir son frère. Peur de mourir. Peur de partir à jamais. Il entendait la voix de son frère, à la fois angoissée et rassurante. Il lui disait que ça n'était rien, lui répétait que tout irait bien. Alors il s'était laissé aller. Ignorant s'il les rouvrirait jamais sur ce monde, il avait fermé les yeux...

Il n'était pas mort mais il n'était plus vraiment vivant non plus. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il voyait son frère tenant son corps dans ses bras, le serrant comme jamais il ne l'avait serré, étouffant ses larmes. Mais cette scène était assez irréaliste. Tout se passait au ralenti, comme s'il était hors du temps, hors de la vie. Il voulait aller vers son ainé, lui dire que tout allait bien pour lui, qu'il était en paix mais il savait que ce dernier ne l'entendrait pas, ne le sentirait pas. C'est alors qu'il lui est apparu, sous une forme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il lui est apparu et alors il avait compris. Cette masse informe et noire où se détachaient deux prunelles jaunes. Le démon aux yeux jaunes venait de le rejoindre sous sa forme originelle. Son frère ne le voyait pas et quelque part il en était soulagé. Alors le démon lui avait parlé. Il lui avait dit que même s'il n'avait pas survécu, il le voulait lui comme chef. Que même si Jake avait remporté le « match », c'était lui et lui seul qu'il voulait. Devait-il accepter ? Oui il le devait, pas par envie mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas voir son frère mourir à son tour sous ses yeux. Il acceptait et son frère vivrait. Le pacte était scellé et il avait fermé les yeux…

Depuis combien de temps le regardai-t-il ainsi ? Depuis combien de temps lui parlai-t-il, espérant encore le voir s'éveiller et lui répondre ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus. Des heures, des jours… La vision de ce corps inerte lui était insupportable mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à en détacher son regard. Trop de temps avait passé et il devait accepter le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait tenté de conclure un pacte pour le ramener mais le cross road demon lui avait ri au nez, lui assurant qu'ils n'avaient aucune raison d'accepter ce pacte vu qu'ils avaient enfin obtenu ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Ce refus avait fini de l'achever. Sam était mort et lui était brisé à jamais. Son âme était morte en même temps que son frère. Mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus attendre, il devait offrir une sépulture à son cadet. Cette seule idée lui faisait mal, alors il avait fermé les yeux…

Le silence… C'était la première chose qu'il avait remarqué. Il n'entendait plus la voix de son frère. Il n'entendait aucun des sons spécifiques à la nuit. Le hibou qui hulule, le renard qui court dans les bois. Il n'entendrait plus jamais les bons vieux rocks qu'il avait appris à apprécier. Il n'entendrait plus jamais le ronronnement du moteur qui l'avait toujours bercé…

L'obscurité… C'était la seule chose qu'il voyait depuis qu'il avait rouvert les yeux. Partout où ses yeux se posaient, tout était noir. Aucune forme, aucun paysage. Il ne voyait même pas sa main qu'il tendait devant lui. Il ne verrait plus jamais les levers de soleil. Il ne verrait plus jamais les couleurs chatoyantes de l'automne. Il ne verrait plus jamais le moindre visage…

L'absence de sensation… C'était ce qu'il avait remarqué ensuite. Il n'avait ni chaud ni froid. Il n'avait ni faim ni soif. Il ne se sentait pas bien mais il ne se sentait pas mal non plus. Il ne goûterait plus jamais la douce chaleur des rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il ne goûterait plus jamais au plaisir de la bonne chair. Il ne goûterait plus jamais au plaisir du contact de sa peau contre celle d'une femme…

L'absence de sentiments… C'était ce qu'il avait remarqué en dernier. Il n'était ni heureux ni triste. Il n'était ni confiant ni effrayé. Plus jamais il ne ressentirait la culpabilité de ses actes. Plus jamais il ne ressentirait la satisfaction de sauver une vie. Plus jamais il ne ressentirait la peur, cette peur qui vous prouvait que vous étiez vivant…

L'évidence… Elle venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Il venait de réaliser la chose qui lui aurait déchiré le cœur en temps normal. Plus jamais il ne le verrait. Plus jamais il ne croiserait son regard. Plus jamais il n'entendrait sa voix. Mais il ne se rappelait pas de son visage. Il ne se rappelait pas de son regard. Il ne se rappelait pas de sa voix. Il avait oublié… Qui était-ce déjà ?

Alors c'était ça la mort ? Se retrouver seul, sourd, aveugle et muet ? Ne plus rien sentir ni ressentir ? Pourtant il continu de penser mais est-ce que ça allait durer ? Il pense à sa vie. Oui il a eu une vie. Une vie chaotique et douloureuse mais une vie quand même. Et il n'était pas seul, il avait quelqu'un auprès de lui. Pourquoi devait-il perdre tout ça ? Il se posait la question mais cela ne lui apportait ni colère ni peine. Rien du tout. Il était mort. Alors il avait fermé les yeux…

Avec les mêmes gestes précautionneux qu'il avait utilisés pour son père, il avait enveloppé le corps de son frère avec des draps blancs. Ses yeux s'étaient attardés une dernière fois sur ce visage qui lui manquait déjà cruellement avant de le recouvrir à son tour. Refoulant ses larmes, il était sorti de la maison et s'était dirigé vers l'immense tas de bois. Il les avait empilés et dressés de manière à en faire une couche, puis était retourné à l'intérieur chercher le corps de son frère. Il l'avait déposé délicatement dessus et avait attendu, le regardant fixement pendant de longues minutes encore. Puis il avait pris une grande inspiration et avait fini par allumer le bûcher qui s'était embrasé aussitôt.

-Sammy… Je… Pardonne-moi…

Et pour chasser son désespoir, il avait fermé les yeux…

La lumière… Il commençait à la voir au loin, se rapprochant petit à petit, lui offrant une nouvelle vision de ce qui l'entourait…

La chaleur… Il la sentait sur son visage et elle lui faisait du bien…

Les cris… Il commençait à les entendre au loin, résonnant dans ses oreilles comme les bourdons des cathédrales…

La peur… Elle commençait à s'insinuer en lui au fur et à mesure que son environnement se modifiait, se faisant glaciale, viscérale…

La douleur… Elle avait démarré du milieu de son dos et s'était propagée dans chaque parcelle de son être, se faisant plus intense, plus dévorante…

L'évidence… Elle l'avait frappé plus violemment encore. Il était là, ébloui par les flammes, suffoquant sous la chaleur, les oreilles vrillées par les cris perçants. Son corps n'était que douleur et sa peur était sans limite. Il était en Enfer…

-Dean… Je… Pardonne-moi…

Mais il avait beau faire, il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux…

Idée numéro 2 - Première chasse de Sam (je te laisse le soin de gérer la situation) 

Idée numéro 4- Ce n'est pas franchement le même état d'esprit : Sam est obligé, bien malgré lui de travailler avec des clowns (pourquoi et comment)


	5. Chapter 5

Participation à un concours de The Winchester's Lair : Dans un texte de deux mille mots maximum, vous relaterez les aventures des frères Winchester dans une des scènes cultes du 7ème art.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là déjà ? Ha oui, on les avait appelés pour un cas de possessions massives. Mais c'était où ici déjà ? Impossible de se rappeler. Et surtout, où était Sam ? Il fait rapidement un tour d'horizon. Une plaine rocailleuse, avec quelques touffes d'herbes par ci, par là ainsi que ce qui semble être un précipice, mais pas de Sam en vue. De son côté, le cadet est dans une sorte de gorge, assis sur un rocher au pied d'un arbre mort, entre deux parois rocheuses en compagnie de Bobby.

-Tu vas attendre ici, dit le plus vieux. Ton frère a pas mal d'infos pour toi.

-Ha bon ? Et c'est quoi ?

-Beh si je te le dis, ça n'sera plus une surprise tu es d'accord ?

-J'peux savoir ? supplie le cadet. Et puis j'peux faire semblant !

-Hoooooo, tu sais que tu es un chenapan .

-Dis-moi oncle Bobby !

-Non, non, non, non, non. C'est quelque chose entre toi et ton frère. Tu sais, des histoires courantes… de famille, explique Bobby. Et bien, je vais aller le chercher.

-Je viens !

-Non ! Toi, tu restes sur ton rocher. Et promets-moi de ne pas te faire encore enlever pas des chasseurs psychopathes.

-Ho… On t'en a parlé ?

-Sammy, tout l'monde m'en a parlé.

-Ha oui ? redemande-t-il honteux.

-Oooooooh oui. Une chance que ton frère ait été là pour te sauver. Et tout à fait entre nous, tu pourrais travailler ton tir.

-Oh, d'accord.

Bobby commence à s'éloigner.

-Hey oncle Bobby ! J'vais l'aimer ma surprise ?

-L'aimer ? Bien sûr… à en mourir, répond Bobby sans se retourner et affichant un regard jaune.

Un kilomètre plus loin, sur les hauteurs, trois démons attendent le signal de Bobby pour lancer leur attaque. Quand enfin ils le reçoivent, ils se mettent en place. Pendant ce temps, Sam est toujours sous son arbre et décide de suivre le conseil de Bobby. Prenant son arme, il tire une fois et rate sa cible, un pauvre caméléon qui se promène, impassible. Sans se décourager, il recommence et y arrive presque. Mais sa joie est perturbée par ce qui semble être un tremblement de terre. Le sol se met à vibrer et une envolée d'oiseaux attire son attention. Il relève la tête et c'est là qu'il les voit. Des centaines de gens dévalent la vallée en courant, certain tombant et se faisant trépigner par les suivants. Et Sam reste là, figé, les regardant foncer dans sa direction. Il réagit enfin quand les premiers ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres et se met à courir droit devant lui. Sam a beau courir aussi vite qu'il le peut, manquant chuter plus d'une fois, la meute le rattrape.

De son côté, Dean reçoit un appel d'Ellen.

-Ecoute Dean, les évènements s'agitent.

-C'est étrange, répond l'ainé des Winchester.

C'est alors que Bobby arrive.

-Dean, vite ! C'est la débandade… Dans les gorges… Sammy est en danger !

-Sammy ? dit-il sans pour autant raccrocher.

Dans les gorges, Sam court toujours, bientôt avalé par la meute des possédés. Parallèlement, Dean court en direction des gorges, Bobby à ses côtés. Sam a réussi à s'accrocher aux branches d'un arbre. Prenant son téléphone, il appelle Ellen, qui le prend sur une autre ligne.

-Ellen aide-moi ! hurle-t-il dans le combiné.

-Ton frère arrive ! Cramponne-toi ! lui répond-telle sur le même ton.

-Vite ! Viiiite !

Dean et Bobby descendent jusqu'à une corniche. Dean entend Ellen lui parler dans le téléphone.

-Sur l'arbre ! crie-t-elle.

Dean lance un regard désespéré vers les gorges et aperçoit enfin son frère.

-Tiens bon Sammy !

Mais le vieil arbre sur lequel il est accroché est durement malmené par la course de la meute et la branche menace de se briser à chaque instant. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, Dean entreprend de descendre dans les gorges, seul car Bobby ne le suit pas. Tel un félin, il bondit de rocher en rocher jusqu'à atteindre le sentier et court maintenant au milieu de la meute enragée.

-Ho c'est affreux, c'est affreux ! Cri la voix d'Ellen dans le téléphone que Dean a tombé aux pieds de Bobby. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? Oh ! Je vais appeler du renfort ! Je vais appeler du…

La fin de sa phrase reste muette, Bobby ayant refermé le clapet du cellulaire. Dean court toujours au milieu de la meute, se rapprochant de Sam. Mais emporté dans son élan, il a dépassé l'arbre et grâce à un dérapage contrôlé, il fait demi-tour, se retrouvant maintenant face aux possédés. Il en prend un de plein fouet et se retrouve au sol. C'est à ce moment là qu'il voit l'arbre céder et son frère être projeté en l'air. Alors que ce dernier allait retomber au milieu de la horde déchainée, Dean fait un bond et le rattrape de justesse. Sous le regard mauvais de Bobby planté sur sa corniche, il reprend son ascension, soutenant son frère. Mais ce dernier lui échappe lorsqu'un possédé le heurte de plein fouet. Sous le choc, les frères se retrouvent séparés. Sam est au sol, regardant les pauvres diables courir dans sa direction, pensant qu'il va mourir piétiné, quand son frère réapparait dans son champ de vision et le relève rapidement, au moment où un type énorme s'écroule juste là où il se trouvait. Dean parvient à leur faire atteindre la paroi et aide Sam a grimper sur les rochers. C'est alors qu'il est emporté par la meute et disparait de la vue de son cadet.

-Dean ! hurle ce dernier.

Sam lance un regard terrifié vers la horde sauvage, cherchant son ainé au milieu de tout ça lorsqu'il le voit sortir en bondissant sur la paroi, plusieurs mètres plus loin. Soulagé, malgré le fait que Dean ait quelques difficultés à se hisser, il entreprend de prendre de la hauteur pour le rejoindre et pouvoir l'aider. Dean grimpe difficilement, manquant chuter à chaque mouvement, ne tenant à la roche qu'à la force de sa volonté. C'est alors qu'il aperçoit Bobby sur sa corniche, ce dernier le regardant d'un œil mauvais.

-Bobby ! Mon ami, aide-moi ! l'implore le jeune chasseur alors qu'il glisse inexorablement vers le bas.

Quelques secondes passent puis sans prévenir, Bobby l'attrape par les poignets, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Puis il approche son visage de celui de Dean, le fixant de ses yeux jaunes.

-Longue… vie… au roi… murmure-t-il avant de le jeter en arrière.

Dean hurle dans sa chute, mais il n'est pas le seul. Sam se trouve sur une corniche plus haute et voit son frère tomber dans le vide.

-Noooooooooon !

Au moment même où il allait s'écraser au sol, Dean se réveille en sursaut, baigné de sueur. Il jette un œil sur le lit voisin. Sam dort tranquillement. Il se lève et va se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Il repense alors à sa soirée. Ils n'avaient rien à faire et en zappant sur les chaines câblées, ils étaient tombés sur une rediffusion du Roi Lion. Saleté de rêve, c'est bien la dernière fois qu'il regarde un dessin animé avant d'aller se coucher.


	6. Chapter 6

OS pour l'E-Mag Supernatural : Un os sur Dean ou Sam, avec comme thème leurs pensées par rapport à la disparition de leur père! 

Il jette un regard sur le lit voisin, espérant croiser le regard de son frère, en vain. Ce dernier dort paisiblement, une main sous l'oreiller. Sûrement pour sentir le contact froid de la lame qu'il y cache… Est-ce que lui aussi se pose des questions sur la disparition de leur père ? A peine la question finit-elle de lui traverser l'esprit qu'il se sent ridicule de l'avoir ne serait-ce que formulée. Bien sûr que Dean s'inquiète et qu'il se pose des questions ! Et lui, s'inquiète-t-il vraiment ?

Comme il l'a dit à son ainé, ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il disparait et il finit toujours par revenir. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Sam a été habitué aux absences répétées de son père. Il y avait toujours un travail qui l'envoyait à un bout ou l'autre du pays. Il se souvient que jusqu'à ses neuf ans, ça le rendait triste, mais pas trop. Parce que Dean était là, avec lui. Et que rester seul avec Dean, c'était vachement plus cool que quand papa était là. Quand Dean lui demandait quelque chose, il n'avait qu'à lui faire ce petit regard qu'il maniait si bien et l'ainé cédait toujours. Alors que son père…

Puis il y a eu ce fameux jour où il a appris ce que faisait réellement son père et ça a cassé quelque chose en lui. Il a perdu cette innocence qui habite chaque enfant. Il a compris ce jour là d'où venait cette lueur étrange dans le regard de son frère, d'où venait cette absence de chaleur humaine de la part de son père. Il chassait des monstres parce que l'un d'eux avait tué sa mère. A tout juste neuf ans, il venait de comprendre beaucoup de choses mais ne les acceptait pas. Depuis lors, quand son père s'absentait, il en ressentait un certain soulagement. Il n'avait plus sous les yeux celui qui lui avait menti, qui avait posé une lourde responsabilité sur les épaules de son ainé pendant près de neuf ans. Il n'avait plus sous les yeux le reflet de ce que serait son avenir. Parce qu'une autre chose qu'il a compris ce jour là, c'est que sa vie ne serait jamais celle à laquelle il pourrait rêver. Alors quand son père s'absentait, il ne s'inquiétait pas… ou peu. Il se contentait juste de maudire son absence. Tout comme il maudissait sa présence d'ailleurs… Parce que quand Sam avait besoin de lui, il n'était pas là, et quand il était là, Sam se sentait ignoré. Rien de ce qu'il pouvait faire ne trouvait pas grâce aux yeux de son père, comme s'il ne passait son temps qu'à le décevoir. Sam détestait ce sentiment, cette frustration, et il en était venu à maudire la présence de son père. Alors quand son père partait, il se sentait bien, apaisé. Et Dean était là lui, présent et confiant, alors pourquoi s'inquiéter…

Est-ce différent aujourd'hui ? Oui parce que son absence l'a forcé à reprendre la chasse et qu'à cause de ça, sa petite amie a perdu la vie. Oui parce que c'est la chose qui a tué leur mère qui a aussi pris cette vie là. C'est différent parce qu'aujourd'hui, il a besoin de son père pour l'aider à apaiser cette haine qui bout en lui. Ce qui n'est pas différent en revanche, c'est le fait qu'il le maudisse. Son père n'a jamais été là quand il avait besoin de lui, même quand il était présent, et cette fois encore, il ne déroge pas à la règle. Cette colère qu'il traine contre son père depuis qu'il sait la vérité ne l'a jamais quitté. Aujourd'hui elle gronde encore dans son cœur, s'unissant à la haine, à l'envie de vengeance. Mais aussi à cet autre sentiment qui lui vrille les trippes quand cette question heurte son esprit : est-il mort ?

Ce sentiment qu'il a ressenti pour son frère pendant tout le temps qu'il était à Stanford, il le ressent aujourd'hui pour son père. C'est assez rare pour qu'il en vienne à se demander pourquoi…

Dean… Dean qui a toujours considéré son père comme un héros invincible, Dean qui a toujours été ce brave petit soldat sans faille, Dean qui a toujours été là pour lui malgré toutes les difficultés, Dean qu'il a un jour abandonné pour vivre sa vie… Dean est inquiet. Il est venu le chercher, a mis sa fierté de côté et est venu implorer son aide. Leur père a toujours été le héros de Dean, son modèle, son mentor. Il a toujours eu une confiance aveugle en lui, obéissant sans discuter, ayant foi en tout ce qu'il faisait. Sam a souvent jalousé cette relation, mais s'est aussi souvent demandé si Dean aimait cette façon de vivre… Toujours est-il que cette relation était à double sens. John a toujours gardé le contact avec Dean, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et l'ainé était sans nouvelle depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Et pour que Dean s'inquiète, c'est que la situation n'avait rien d'encourageante. Alors oui, aujourd'hui Sam s'inquiète pour son père.

Pourquoi ne donne-t-il pas signe de vie ? Il avait certainement prévu son absence au vu du message de sa boite vocale. Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce silence envers eux ? Est-il mort ? Cette simple pensée lui noue l'estomac. La dernière fois qu'il a vu son père, c'était le jour de son départ pour Stanford et la séparation avait été plutôt violente. Il redoute les retrouvailles, il craint de le décevoir encore une fois. Mais malgré toutes leurs divergences, leurs disputes, il sait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter sa mort. Que Dean la supporterait encore moins. S'inquiète-t-il plus pour son père ou pour son frère… Il l'ignore, mais il espère le retrouver rapidement, et vivant. Parce que même si aujourd'hui encore, c'est vachement plus cool d'être avec Dean qu'avec John, il sait que s'il lui arrive encore de maudire son père, il ne pourra jamais nier qu'il l'aime. Que même s'il n'a pas la vie dont il avait rêvé, il ne veut plus perdre un seul membre de sa famille.


	7. Chapter 7

Ecrit pour un concours sur le forum The Winchesters'Lair : comment Dean va-t-il sortir de l'enfer ?

Il est là à fouiller dans ce vieil entrepôt. Pourquoi donc avait-il écouté cette Pamela Barnes ? Parce que Bobby l'avait ramenée avec lui en lui disant qu'elle était la meilleure psychique et qu'elle pouvait l'aider ? Non, tout simplement parce que depuis quatre mois, il était prêt à tout tenter pour ramener son frère de l'enfer. Il se rappelle encore la discussion qu'ils avaient eue la veille.

-Sam tu dois l'écouter, avait insisté Bobby.

-Bobby, j'ai écouté je n'sais combien de personne, j'ai été à je n'sais plus combien d'endroit et jusque là, ça n'a rien donné. Alors pourquoi ça serait différent avec elle ?

-Parce que je suis la meilleure, avait-elle répondu.

-Vraiment ? Prouvez-le moi, l'avait-il défiée.

-Sam, on n'est pas là pour ça, lui avait rappelé Bobby. Je la connais, je sais de quoi elle est capable. Tu devras te contenter de ça.

Malgré ses doutes, il s'était résigné à faire confiance à son ami, le seul qui ne l'avait pas lâché après la mort de Dean, mis à part Ellen bien sûr. Mais elle ne s'impliquait pas autant que Bobby pour tenter de sauver Dean de l'enfer.

-Ca fait deux jours que je bosse là-dessus, avait-elle repris. A cette adresse, il y a un objet qui vous aidera à ramener votre frère.

-Quel objet ? avait demandé le cadet.

-Si je le savais, je l'aurai nommé. C'est un objet très ancien, capable de réaliser ce que votre cœur désire le plus. A ce jour, personne n'a jamais réussi à le trouver car ce que vous souhaitez doit être totalement désintéressé et seuls des hommes avares sont partis à sa recherche.

Alors il avait décidé de tenter sa chance car la seule chose qu'il voulait, de tout son cœur et de toute son âme, c'était sortir son frère de l'enfer et le revoir à ses côtés. Et c'est comme ça qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce vieil entrepôt où dix milles objets trainaient étalés un peu partout. Il y avait une telle couche de poussière qu'il en avait déduit que la dernière fois que quelqu'un était entré ici devait déjà pas mal dater. Il regardait autour de lui, commençant à désespérer. Il était là depuis plus d'une heure, tentant de trouver un objet ancien au milieu d'une quantité gigantesque d'objets anciens. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin. Pourtant, l'un d'entre eux attira son attention. Il le regarda avec un léger sourire, pensant que c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais malgré tout, pour être sûr et surtout parce qu'enfant, il avait un jour rêvé de trouver un tel objet, il le ramassa. Il se retrouva donc avec une vieille lampe à huile en bronze entre les mains. Le temps d'un instant, il s'imagina dans la peau d'Aladin et frotta la lampe avec la manche de son blouson. Se sentant soudain ridicule, il avait reposé la lampe et s'était retourné pour reprendre son inspection. C'est alors qu'un bruit étrange, métallique, l'avait fait se retourner. La lampe était en train de trembler, le mouvement se faisant de plus en plus frénétique jusqu'au moment où une épaisse fumée bleue s'en était échappée. Sam regardait la scène avec des yeux ronds, se demandant s'il rêvait ou si tout ça se passait réellement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent encore plus, enfin si cela était possible, lorsqu'il vit une forme de trois fois sa taille, aussi bleue que la fumée, sortir à son tour de la lampe. Non, il devait rêver, c'était impossible autrement. Il ferma les yeux, espérant qu'il n'y aurait plus rien en les rouvrant, mais la réalité était toute autre. Il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un, de bleu de surcroit, qui se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés sur son torse et qui le fixait. Son regard était presque translucide et donnait l'impression qu'il lisait en lui, qu'il le transperçait. Sam se sentait mal à l'aise face à ça. Certes il avait vu beaucoup de choses bizarres dans sa vie de chasseur, mais jamais il n'aurait cru se retrouver un jour devant le génie d'Aladin. Et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire à part rester là comme un idiot, planté à attendre que l'autre se décide à faire quelque chose. Et le génie ne semblait pas vouloir bouger d'avantage. Au bout de cinq minutes, il semblait pourtant avoir pris pitié du pauvre Sam et s'était décidé à briser la glace entre eux.

-Alors Sam, t'attends quoi pour le faire ce vœu, le déluge ? La fonte des glaces ?

-Vous connaissez mon nom ? avait demandé le cadet, surpris.

-Bah attends, je suis un professionnel moi, je me renseigne sur ceux qui me sortent de ma lampe. Et puis c'est marqué sur ton permis de conduire, finit-il en lui tendant une carte.

-Hé ! Faut pas vous gêner surtout ! J'suis pas venu ici pour me faire voler mes papiers !

-Non, tu es venu ici à cause de quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui te tient à cœur, pas vrai ?

-Mon frère oui.

-Bien. Et tu veux quoi pour ce cher frangin, une jolie femme, du fric à gogo ? Tu veux pas qu'il tombe amoureux de toi quand même…

En voyant l'éclair de colère qui traversa les yeux du jeune homme, il sut qu'il avait tout faux.

-Seulement qu'il quitte l'Enfer.

-L'Enfer ? C'est une façon d'parler c'est ça ? Il est pas vraiment… Oh c'est pas vrai, j'y croit pas, se lamenta-t-il. Huit cents ans que je suis enfermé et le premier con qui me sort ne demande rien d'autre que l'impossible.

A ces derniers mots, Sam sentit l'inquiétude prendre place peu à peu. Impossible ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance de ramener Dean ? Non, hors de question de baisser les bras, il devait faire en sorte que ce génie, ou quoi qu'il soit d'autre, lui rende son frère.

-Je croyais que tout était possible pour les génies, tenta-t-il.

-Dans les comptes pour enfants oui, et toi t'es trop grand pour être un gosse et croire à ces conneries. Et d'ailleurs, si tu te souviens de ceux que ta maman te racontait, tu sais qu'on ne peut pas ramener les morts, affirme l'autre. Enfin, officiellement on n'peut pas, hein, mais en changeant un peu les règles, on peut toujours le faire, question de business tu comprends ? Le problème c'est qu'en général, ça coûte deux vœux au lieu d'un seul.

-Où est le problème ? avait alors demandé Sam.

-Le problème il est surtout pour toi mon gars. S'il s'agissait juste de réveiller un mort, ça irait, tu t'retrouverais juste avec deux vœux à formuler au lieu de trois. Mais là tu m'demandes de faucher une âme à Lucifer et il va pas aimer le fourchu.

-Je repose ma question : où est le problème ?

-Tu vois toujours pas ? s'était exclamé le génie. Si je fais ça, je suis un génie mort, et ça pour être franc avec toi… Parce que t'as l'air d'être un mec bien alors j'ai envie d'être franc avec toi tu vois…. Si, si, j'te jure… Enfin bref, être mort ça m'attire encore moins que de rester dix mille ans dans ma lampe.

-Et si j'utilise mon deuxième vœu pour te rendre ta liberté ?

-Hé mec, on n'est pas dans Aladin là, il s'rait temps d'te réveiller. Surtout que t'as aucun autre vœu en réserve. Pour ramener ton frangin, j'suis obligé d'utiliser tes trois souhaits vu où il se trouve, et surtout, le coup de la liberté, ça marche pas. Je suis lié à cette lampe, quoi que je fasse.

Sam avait senti l'espoir le quitter peu à peu. Un instant il avait cru tenir la solution et en une seule phrase, le géant bleu avait réussi à briser tout ça. De nouveau, le génie posa son regard translucide sur lui, ce qui mit de nouveau Sam mal à l'aise.

-Alors vous ne pouvez rien faire pour lui n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, la voix teintée de regret et de tristesse.

-Pourquoi veux-tu son retour ? T'as pas des envies pour toi ? Je sais pas moi… Une fille, une belle baraque à Miami, une fortune intarissable ?

-Non, tout ce que j'veux, c'est une chambre de motel pourrie partagée avec mon frère, des heures en bagnole avec mon frère qui me casse les oreilles avec sa musique, un déjeuner avec mon frère qui s'empiffre à m'en faire vomir. La seule chose que je souhaite, c'est revoir mon frère vivant, rien d'autre n'a autant d'importance à mes yeux.

Le visage rondouillard du génie afficha alors un grand sourire. Il claqua trois fois des doigts et un gros nuage bleu apparut aux côté de Sam. Ce dernier se passa la main devant le visage, histoire de dégager un peu cette fumée irrespirable. Il dut se frotter les yeux quand il vit une forme se dessiner au milieu de ce brouillard. Puis tout se dissipa et enfin, il le vit. Ce n'était pas une illusion, il était bien là. Le génie lui avait disparu mais Sam put entendre une dernière fois sa voix dans sa tête.

-Les vœux du cœur sont toujours exaucés, quels qu'ils soient, lui disait-il.

-Merci, avait murmuré le cadet avant de s'approcher de son ainé.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, les regards s'accrochèrent, chacun voulaient faire un mouvement vers l'autre mais hésitait. Devant la cocasserie de la situation, ils partirent d'un grand éclat de rire avant de s'étreindre et de laisser les larmes couler. Chacun d'eux était heureux à cet instant précis. Sam parce qu'il avait retrouvé son frère grâce à un génie, Dean parce qu'il était vivant alors qu'il n'aurait pas du l'être. Aucun mot n'était échangé, ce n'était pas encore le moment pour discuter. Juste profiter de la présence de l'autre, voilà la seule chose qu'ils voulaient. Ils quittèrent l'entrepôt après que Sam ait constaté que la lampe avait disparue. Une fois à l'extérieur, les automatismes reprirent. Dean s'installa derrière le volant de l'impala, Sam sur le siège passager. Ce dernier mit la musique à fond et ils partirent en direction du motel où Bobby et Pamela les attendaient.


	8. Chapter 8

Référence : Win5

Titre : …

Starring : Dean, Sam, éventuellement John.

Idée : On sait tous que Dean a commencé sa « carrière » de chasseur très tôt, mais quelle est la toute première chose qu'il a tué ?

Longueur : j'avoue que j'aimerai une multichap mais OS je prends aussi ^^

Style : Wee !Chester.

Author's note : je veux savoir quoi, quand et comment. Attention, je veux la première « chose » qu'il a tué, à vous de l'interpréter comme vous voulez.

Les frères Winchester étaient assis dans l'herbe, buvant tranquillement une bière en profitant du soleil. Le cadet riait encore de temps en temps, repensant à l'évènement qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt.

-J'en reviens toujours pas de la façon dont tu l'as eu… Sérieux, tu l'as pas tué, tu l'as explosé.

-Mmm… mais au moins on est sûr que c'est mort.

-Ha ça, on fait pas plus mort je crois. T'as une sacré technique en tout cas, lança-t-il sur un ton ironique.

-Moque-toi… En attendant ma technique a fait ses preuves, elle t'a déjà sauvé les fesses avant que tu puisses t'en charger tout seul.

-Comment ça ? questionna le cadet après avoir bu une gorgée.

-J'avais six ans quand j'ai tué mon premier spécimen, un truc énorme à côté de celui-là, raconta Dean en s'allongeant dans l'herbe. Ma toute première chasse.

-Six ans ? Merde, moi j'en avais dix… Allez, raconte-moi la toute première chasse du grand Dean Winchester.

Dean se rassit et se mit face à son frère, l'air pensif.

-Et bien…

Jéricho, Février 1982.

C'était un après-midi des plus banals pour les Winchester. John était absent et les garçons étaient gardés par une baby-sitter. Sam faisait sa sieste et Dean regardait la télé, assis parterre. Régulièrement, il se levait et allait voir si son frère dormait toujours, il s'occupait de lui malgré la présence de la jeune fille. Quoi que si on lui avait demandé son avis, il aurait dit qu'elle ne servait à rien à part rester pendue au téléphone à parler du sourire de Zack le capitaine de l'équipe de foot, ou rire comme une cruche parce que la pauvre Lilly avait confondu son vernis rouge carmin avec son vernis rouge passion, ce qui n'était vraiment pas assorti à son nouveau sac. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas. Pour lui c'était clair, les filles c'était stupide et inutile. Et il ne voyait vraiment pas ce que les garçons plus âgés leur trouvaient. Mais bon, elle était jolie alors il voulait bien lui laisser une chance… Un léger bruit se fit entendre dans la pièce voisine : Sam était en train de se réveiller. Il se leva sans prendre la peine de jeter un regard à… euh… enfin à la fille, étant donné que perdue dans sa conversation sur le dernier chemisier à la mode, elle n'avait rien entendu. Et ce fut quand il approcha du lit à barreaux qu'il le vit. Un vrai monstre, énorme et couvert de poils. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait un truc pareil. Papa lui avait dit que les monstres existaient et là, il en avait la preuve. Seulement il fallait bien l'avouer, quand on a six ans, pas facile de se montrer courageux au point de s'attaquer à ce genre de créature. Il fit donc ce que n'importe quel enfant aurait fait, il alla chercher quelqu'un de plus grand avant que le monstre ne s'attaque à Sammy. Après qu'il eut raccroché le téléphone de force, il traina la jeune fille jusque dans la chambre et lui montra le danger qui guettait son petit frère. Et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Elle poussa un hurlement qui l'obligea à se boucher les oreilles. Sam se mit aussitôt à pleurer alors qu'elle continuait de crier tout en trépignant sur place. Mais à croire que le monstre avait les oreilles sensibles car il sauta pratiquement du barreau qu'il était en train de gravir pour se faufiler dans le placard dont la porte était ouverte. Dean se fit la réflexion que c'était donc ça le monstre du placard… Tandis que la demoiselle se ventilait le visage pour se remettre de cette trop vive émotion, Dean prit son frère dans ses bras et le berça pour le calmer, tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Au son de sa voix, Sam s'arrêta de pleurer et offrit un grand sourire à son ainé. Dean lança un nouveau regard vers la fille qui avait déjà sauté sur le téléphone pour raconter sa mésaventure. Cette fois c'était sûr, les filles ne servaient strictement à rien et foi de Dean Winchester, il n'en approcherait jamais plus…

La soirée fut tout aussi banale que le reste de la journée. Dean fit manger son frère avant de le coucher, puis mangea à son tour en compagnie de son père. Il lui dit bonsoir puis se dirigea vers sa chambre avant de faire demi-tour. John, absorbé par sa lecture, ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite de la présence de son ainé, mais quand ce fut le cas, il le regarda d'un air intrigué. Dean se mordait la lèvre inférieure, comme quand il avait fait une bêtise ou qu'il réfléchissait. John l'encouragea du regard et Dean finit par lui raconter l'incident de l'après midi, insistant sur le fait que le monstre était toujours dans la chambre et que par conséquent, Sam était en danger. John hocha la tête au fur et à mesure du récit, gardant au mieux un air sérieux, et une fois que son fils eut fini, il ne lui dit qu'une seule chose.

-Dean, tu es un grand maintenant. Tu dois pouvoir régler ce problème tout seul, comme un homme.

Dean réfléchit à ce que son père venait de dire. En l'absence de ce dernier, c'étai lui le grand, l'homme de la maison et c'était donc à lui de protéger Sammy. Soit, il gonfla la poitrine comme l'homme qu'il était et alla dans sa chambre. Mais il ne s'endormit pas. Il pensait au monstre dans la chambre, à Sammy qui était une proie facile. Il entendit son père aller se coucher, attendit un peu puis se dirigea dans le salon, fouillant dans le sac de son père et en sortit quelque chose. Puisqu'il était un homme, il pouvait bien utiliser du matériel de grand. Puis il alla dans la chambre de son cadet. Sammy dormait comme un bienheureux, insouciant du danger qui le guettait. Dean s'assit dans un coin et décida d'y rester pour la nuit, afin de monter la garde. Dix minutes plus tard, il dormait à son tour, tenant fermement ce qu'il avait emprunté à son père. Un bruit familier le réveilla. Sam était en train de pleurer dans son lit. Aussitôt, Dean se mit sur ses pieds et regarda partout. La petite veilleuse éclairait suffisamment la pièce pour qu'il repère le monstre si jamais il était là. Et il était bien là, tout près de Sam. Il attrapa donc son cadet et l'assit sur le sol, le temps de régler son compte à cette créature sanguinaire…

John fit un bond dans son lit. Il n'avait pas rêvé, il venait bien d'entendre une détonation. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine. Il venait d'entendre un coup de feu, il entendait son plus jeune fils pleurer. Sans perdre une seconde, il sauta de son lit pour se diriger vers la chambre de ce dernier. Et le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui le figea sur place. Dean tenait son frère contre lui, lui parlant doucement, lui disant que le monstre ne viendrait plus l'embêter et qu'il pourrait dormir tranquille. Que son grand frère était là et qu'il veillait sur lui. Il remarqua aussi que son bras droit ne bougeait pas et il comprit vite pourquoi. Son fusil trainait à moins d'un mètre des enfants, c'était donc Dean qui s'en était servi et le recul lui avait certainement déboité l'épaule. Mais son fils ne pleurait pas, il restait fort devant son frère, même si John pouvait voir ses mâchoires se crisper chaque fois que Sam bougeait dans ses bras. Il s'approcha et regarda vers le matelas qui fumait encore. Il vit un trou béant, au milieu duquel il put malgré tout distinguer un reste du monstre dont Dean lui avait parlé. Il regarda ses enfants et éprouva de la fierté pour son ainé. Pas parce qu'il venait de ruiner le matelas de son frère non, ni parce qu'il avait utilisé le fusil. Non il était fier parce qu'il était sûr à présent que Dean ferait toujours tout pour protéger Sam…

-Papa a du être furieux j'imagine, demanda Sam en se levant.

-Assez oui, mais en même temps, je pense qu'il était assez fier de moi.

- Tu sais que tu aurais du avoir une médaille pour ça, déclara le cadet en contenant de plus en plus difficilement son rire.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, sachant qu'il allait en entendre parler un bon moment. Il se remit debout pour se diriger vers la voiture, imité par son frère.

-Mais je suis sérieux ! Dean Winchester, courageux tueur… Non, attends j'ai mieux : pourfendeur d'araignées velues…

Dean ne répondit pas, reprenant place derrière son volant pour attendre que son frère ait fini de se foutre de lui. Bon, il explosait les araignées, enfin les très grosses et très poilues à coup de fusil, et alors ? Il fallait bien commencer par quelque chose et pour lui, cette araignée avait été son premier monstre. Sa toute première chasse et sa toute première victoire. Sam calma son fou rire et s'installa à son tour. Il souffla un grand coup avant de se tourner vers Dean, la tête baissée, l'air gêné.

-En tout cas merci.

-De quoi ?

-D'avoir toujours veillé sur moi, répondit le plus jeune en esquissant un sourire.

-Ouais… N'empêche que ma technique est super, proclama-t-il en levant un doigt en l'air.

-Ta technique est la meilleure… On devrait peut-être l'appliquer sur les mouches non ? demanda le cadet le plus sérieusement du monde.

-Bitch…

-Jerk.


End file.
